Motionless
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "Sasuke's not going to live!" In which time means everything. "I'll give him my heart."


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Motionless**

* * *

-

-

_God gave you 2 legs to walk, 2 hands to to hold, 2 ears to hear, 2 eyes to see—but, why did he give you only one heart?_

-

-

-

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up_—_

She watches apprehensively as her lover's chest heaves slowly up, and lowered even slower.

Deep inside her, at the pit of her stomach and back of her mind, there is an anger that's simmering. An anger of "_this isn't how it's supposed to be_" and "_where was my chance of happiness?_" Deep inside her, she is trying to hide that scared disappointment, the disappointment that her chance of salvaging a happiness with him has disappeared, the scare that what if...what if he dies?

_—_Down. Up. Down_—_

The white hospital room is too much to bear, conjuring up a mind-set which brinks between that of sanity and insanity. It is as though she resides in some horrible asylum! She sits there, her mind telling her that she is waiting, not for him to wake up, rather for the doctors to commiserate with her and euthanize him.

All she knows is that she will dread whatever conclusion that may come to be.

_—_Pause_—_

Her vibrant green eyes widen with fear when his stomach doesn't rise in it's once steady rhythm. _Please. Just, just...keep breathing_. She examines his body waiting for his stomach to flare up once again, into his breathing pattern, for his deep onyx eyes to flutter open and gleam into her own. She wishes for anything, any sign of _everything-is-going-to-be-okay_. Anything.

She is just waiting, waiting for the returning of those spite-filled pair of eyes to meet her own. She wants to look into his soul, to see that still-scared-and-shaking child he is and to see that almost-bordering-on-empathy look. She wants her Sasuke back.

"Neh, Sasuke, do you think you would ever have stayed the same?"

_—_Up. Down. Up. Down. Up_—_

No reply greets her, and that temporary comfort she was hoping for begins to die down again.

(but is that really different from the old days?)

A bitter, nostalgic smile tries so hard to form onto her face. She bites her bottom lip, urging herself not to cry and be weak, but to show she has changed, and she speaks up, "Maybe..._—_Maybe I'm the only one who wonders. "

Her ears perk up and her musing disappears when she hears the light footsteps of the nurse entering the room. Sasuke's chest lowers.

The nurse's face is expressing solemn features, almost relating to something of sympathy, when she examines the pink-headed girl. This silly girl has been here, sleeping here, rarely eating, rarely drink, almost never leaving the room. And why?

Because she feeds this boy her life, she feeds him her hopes and dreams and feelings, and let's him greedily pocket her life like falling autumn leaves.

Patiently the nurse gives Sakura her time, and soon enough taking her turn, trying to calm down this young lady.

(she could have such a wonderful future ahead of her, if only she gave up.)

A palm that skims Sakura's trembling back, brings her back into her harsh, demented reality. The world she feels like she is a new-born, a baby brought into this world without a mother to tell her what to look forward to and what to do with herself.

(what to do to survive.)

"You know he can't hear you, Sakura." The nurse punctures the silence. She stands to the left of the girl and waits calmly for a reply.

Sakura's once depressed expression turns quickly resides to a sour and cold one, her once simmering anger, being struck by a newly-lit match. "Shut up." Sakura hisses involuntarily. "SHUT UP." She glares, just like Sasuke does, and she decides that she officially hates this nurse.

This nurse is too rational, too realistic.

(**Rational. Adjective.**

_1. Agreeable to reason; reasonable; sensible._

_2. Having or exercising reason, sound judgment, or good sense._

_3. Being in or characterized by full possession of one's reason; sane; lucid._

_4. Proceeding or derived from reason or based on reasoning._)

Rationality was a key to success.

No lies to yourself. No lies to others. No lies.

No lies.

The key to happiness.

(in the way, that you are willing to live with the given facts, accept the truth, and that you are willing to face life head-on.)

Sakura _hates _rationality.

Sakura, on the other hand, survives in this scary world with hope.

(**Hope. Noun/Verb.**

_1. The feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best._

_2. A person or thing in which expectations are centered._

_3. To feel that something desired may happen._)

Hope is a faulty in anyone's life.

It is a gesture that emphasizes how you won't accept reality until it hits you in the face. Even then, the hope will remain for everything irrational. The hope that every negativity will become positive.

Her hopes steal every ounce of truth and bury it in lies, her hopes build on adulterated, ethereal fairy tales.

And, that, is what Sakura loves.

She waits in her small, uncomfortable hospital chair for Sasuke to open his eyes and frown, for him to realize he is in Konoha and that his goal is completed, for his reality to rush upon him and see fresh-cut apple slices and slap them away.

(just like he's always done with her.)

Because, no matter how demented and perverted and ridiculous his actions were, they were the only ways he knew how to show her that he actually _did _care.

_And that's why she..._

The room drawls to an awkward silence, Sakura still staring blankly at Sasuke's slowly beating heart against the blanket, the Nurse still staring at this, in her view, pathetic girl.

_...hopes._

Sakura breathes out a whisper of apology for her outburst, "I'm...sorry." She really is. She really isn't.

_("Whisper to me, whenever you are scared." Sasuke smiles at her, "I'll come and save you__."_

_She's always wanted to see Sasuke truly smile, but she's never wanted to see his smile as a sad one. _

_He then faints in her arms, his blood seeping everywhere._

_His blood._

_ Everywhere.)_

"Sakura, everything is going to be alright, really." The nurse says, in a _try-so-hard-to-comfort_ way. "He will survive."

"Sasuke will survive." Sakura repeats in an assuring way, her fingers entwining with his unresponsive ones.

The nurse checks the clipboard that resides at the front of the Uchiha's bed, glances at the wires and monitors and leaves the room. A small sentence passes her lips, almost inaudible, "Give up."

Sakura realizes she _does _hate this nurse.

* * *

It is the blond-haired woman that finally breaks the dreaded silence. "Forehead." She knows that insulting her and calling her childhood nicknames is useless and completely unnecessary; but, habits are hard to break.

"Ino..." Sakura mutters half-heartedly in response. Her head has been lying in the same spot, where Sasuke's hand rests, for more than an hour. Just waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"Please—"

Sakura waits for her best-friend to say it.

(—give up.)

"—...You know, I'm saying this...as a friend. Not because I want Sasuke for myself, heh....I'm over him, ya'know? I-I never was quite deep with my affections when I was a kid...—like you were. For God's sake, I was obsessed with about seven boys at a time!" Ino laughs to herself. She opens her eyes mid-laugh and her spirits lower when she see's Sakura unresponsive.

"I know you love him. I know you've loved him for your forever. But, please... I'm not telling you to give up on him—which would actually benefit you if you did. I want you to stop this...this head over heels nonsense."

Sakura lifts her head slightly and she faces her best friend, her only rival. Tears are beginning to form river trails down her cheeks as her sadness overcomes her. She knows Ino's right, all of this—stopping, giving up—is for the best.

"You've been trailing after him, pouring your heart and soul into his...—his _nothing_. And you get _nothing _in return."

Sakura smiles. "T-Thank you, pig. But, you don't understand." Her smile is filtering her nostalgia and sadness and happiness all in one. "I've gotten more than anything I could ask for, in return. Don't you realize, it's not tangible, maybe not even quite on the emotional level, but... But he's a little more than that sad little boy he always was."

"I'm sorry." Ino responds, because she doesn't understand Sakura; she wishes she did.

"He's a little more..."

Ino walks towards her friend and pats her on the head, ferociously, childishly rubbing her knotted pink hair.

"..._Sasuke_."

Sakura and Ino sat in the bleeding silence, devastated and destroyed.

(hoping.)

* * *

"Hello," an annoyed, worn sigh greets her, "Sakura." The nurse stares at the steadfast girl who is now writing in a small book. Sakura's pen is flowing anxiously, steadily. Vibrant emerald eyes glance shortly at the nurse and she reverts her attention back to the journal. The nurse blinks almost confused by Sakura's short attention span for her, but pushes it aside—it's not like it matters.

The nurse goes back to her daily check-up, taking notes on the clipboard at the head of the bed and interpreting the monitors.

Sakura gives a delayed response, "Tsumi."

"At least you know my name after all of my visits," Tsumi muses aloud. She takes a few more notes on her board, walks to the monitor and presses a button. Then, following this, she pulls out a small syringe from her front pocket and walks towards a counter with the different drugs. Filling up the needle, the nurse walks back towards Sasuke's bed and sticks the syringe in the tube that is shooting out of the Uciha's arm.

Sakura watches as the clear liquid slowly makes it's way down the tube and into Sasuke's body.

Beep.

_Oh._

Beep.

_God._

Beep.

Fear is running throughout her body.

_Please._

Beep.

What is this beeping noise?

_No._

The nurse presses a button and the uncommon noises stop. Tsumi frowns for a moment and her brows furrow. She taps her pen against the clipboard and sets it on the counter. She stares at Sakura.

"Give up."

Sakura's shocked. She then softly growls, "Shut up."

* * *

"Sakura..."

She's tired, tired of everything. She's tired of waiting on him, to awaken and to come back to her, she's tired of people waiting on her, to give up and to move on. She's tired. So, so tired of all of this.

"I love you," Naruto whispers, "and I know you know that."

"Mm." Sakura replies slowly, regretfully. Her strength continues to diminish with each day, with each person, with each "_he's not worth it_." Because they don't know.

They don't know.

Sakura's grip on Sasuke's pale, calloused hand weakens ever so lightly.

He gives a muffled cry to himself. "How much longer do you plan on _always _being by his side, Sakura?"

"How much longer will you be by my side, Naruto?" Sakura hisses, spitefully.

Naruto ignores her and shakes his head. "How much does it take to show you how much he _doesn't_ care?" Naruto yells, in a sudden outburst, "Why can't I be the one in the coma with you by my side every day and night? Why can't I be the one you've been in love with since you were twelve? Why can't I be the one you would die for?

"Because I know, I would do anything for you. I would die for you, Sakura." Naruto admits. "I know you know this. I know that you know I love Sasuke, the way you love me, and I know that you know I love you the way you love Sasuke.

"And that hurts. I understand that you want to die when he doesn't respond to your touch. I know that you want to cry when he doesn't speak. I know that you don't want to give up when the one you love is like this.

"But, Sakura... I'm about to give up." Naruto shies away from her empathetic look.

"Naruto..."

"You are becoming unsteady, emotionally and physically. When was the last time you've eaten, drank, seen the sun, breathed fresh air?"

She nods, because he is right. "I...—I don't know." Her jaw tightens and she barely lifts her head off of the bed. Blinking a few times, she slowly lets her eyes lull to a close. Unhealthy dark bags are under her eyes due to lack of nutrition and sleep, her body even trembled.

"Sakura, please."

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up.

"I know, I know, I _know_! But,—"

Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Naruto mutters in agreement, "I know—"

"—I just can't."

"—you can't." He knows it too well.

Sakura is shivering too obviously and tears are gliding down her face, dropping slowly onto the white bed sheets. A simple, yet sad, smile was hidden on the girl's face. "You know, it's funny...actually."

"Sakura—"

"I never was even there by his side."

"In a way, obviously. I mean, we were in the same team. Team 7..." Her voice trails off for a long moment, before she continues, "You have the kyuubi, Sasuke has the sharingan, I have...—I have nothing. I mean no one in my family is ninjas, I have no bloodline, I have no demon, I was never taught actual skills. In training sessions, I would feel so accomplished when I improved, and then I saw how you guys improved ten-fold. No matter how hard I trained, you guys were always two steps ahead. You guys had the skills, so I couldn't relate.

"Life was unfair that way." She laughs to herself, at herself. Naruto says nothing, but his eyes tell her everything. "You guys didn't have a living family, I did. I couldn't relate. In any possible way I tried to relate to you guys, you would prove to me just how _much _I couldn't.

"I helped Sasuke, kind of... I-I helped him in my own way, I gave him love—because that's the only thing I had, emotions. You gave him love, as a brother, but I gave him love as something...something else."

Naruto has tears dripping down his tan cheeks and he is choking on his muffled cries. "Sakura, how can you feel this way?" He yanks up the Haruno and hugs her in a desperate manner.

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Sakura cries into his chest.

Saline tears penetrate her opened mouth as she continues to cry into the nape of Naruto's neck. The boy squeezes her tighter into him, trying his best to comfort her, as well as himself. "Sakura, I promise. I _promise_. In the end, he _will_ wake up."

_I promise_.

_("I'll protect you." _

_He smirks.  
_

_"I promise.")_

Sakura bites her plump bottom lip and says, "N-Naruto."

"Come with me to get ramen."

A genuine smile appears on her worn face, her once jaded expression turning back to that twelve year old, innocent one. "Thank you."

_("Sakura." _

_A silence drifts in between them, just like the dying winter leaves that separate their two worlds._

_"Thank you.")_

Naruto was one of the people in Sakura's life, that could help her maintain her hope.

* * *

Ino is sitting beside the downed Sasuke, in the chair Sakura always sits in.

Naruto is standing in front of the window, looking out into the fading horizon. Kakashi stands by the round table, not reading a book, but watching the Uchiha's chest slowly hover up and lower down. His mind wondering and musing on the _what-could-have-beens_ and the _it's-all-my-fault_. Sai, sits in the corner of the room, drawing a picture, his mind less focused on the picture and more focused on this traitor, and his effect on everyone—especially Sakura.

Sakura stares blankly at each person who is sitting inside this room, dreaming.

Naruto was able to talk her into staying at his house so she could get a decent night of sleep. She knows he insisted on his house, because he didn't trust her enough to stay away from Sasuke. Truly, sleeping there was the first time in ages she had gotten an adequate amount of sleep.

"What's wrong?" Sakura interrogates, noticing the abnormally solemn expression visible on each and everyone's eyes.

You didn't have to be a genius, to understand what was happening.

You just had to be rational enough to believe it.

Ino stands up to give Sakura her chair back. Sakura breathes heavily, panting, and she shouts, "No!"

No.

Ino isn't there because of Sasuke, she was just an obsessed fangirl who tried to push Sakura away from him. She is here, because she is her friend.

No.

Sai isn't there for Sasuke, he never even knew him. All he knew was Sasuke was a traitor who wasn't worth living. He is here because he, at least from what he has read, cares for her.

No.

Kakashi isn't there for Sasuke. Kakashi at one point had always favored the Uchiha rather than her; but, after he left, she was his favorite. Kakashi is here for her, because she is his favorite.

No.

Naruto isn't here for Sasuke anymore. Naruto was, is Sasuke's brother and Sakura's one-sided lover. He is here, because he wants to be there for the girl he would die for.

For Sakura.

_I__ promise_.

Naruto is shaking and crying and reading to break. "I-I'm sorry. I broke it."

"No." Sakura furiously shakes her head. She doesn't believe it, she won't believe it. None of this could be happening, Naruto doesn't break promises, Sai doesn't care, Ino wants Sasuke for herself, Kakashi favors Sasuke, and Sasuke can't die.

"I'm sorry."

"NO!" Sakura screams, running to the Uchiha's side and grabbing his hand effortlessly. "Look! He's still here, see?! He's here, he's here. He's alive and he's going to live! LOOK!" She tightens her grip on his unresponsive hand, and wishes so hard he would just give any sign of life, any sign that there was a chance, that there was hope.

"No, no, no no, NO!" Sakura yells and she bats away at Naruto that is trying to come towards her. She bats away and she gets closer to Sasuke, and she wishes that he could have at least given her one last word, one last touch, one last anything.

No.

No.

No.

It's all a lie.

All of them are playing just a cruel, cruel joke.

Naruto loves her. Naruto's a joker.

But...—But, Naruto wouldn't lie to her.

"Sakura..." Naruto tries to speak to her, to get her to listen. He should be the one to tell her, because, after all, he is Sasuke's brother.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouts, standing up and walking towards her, "Sasuke's—"

The door slams open and Tsumi, Sasuke's nurse, walks inside. "I would like to ask everyone to leave the room, we are going to be performing an emergency surgery."

Sakura frowns. "No."

"Everyone," Tsumi commiserates with the girl, "but Sakura."

* * *

"W-What do you mean?"

"A heart." The nurse states, "Sasuke needs a new heart. The left atrium is clogging, as well as his right ventricle. Not enough oxygen is going through his blood stream. Hemmor—"

"Well, don't you have any in stock?!" Sakura begs. She'll get on her knees, she'll do anything for him to continue living. She'll do _anything_.

"SAKURA!" The nurse yells, frustrated and aggravated. "You aren't listening! There are approximately 4,000 people, on any given day, who need a heart transplant in this given area." She pauses, trying to regain some of her composure. "Whereas, there aren't enough hearts to do that."

A silence filters throughout the entire room.

"With this in mind, you must understand: people die."

"Then make Sasuke-kun one of the ones that live!" Sakura demands, Sakura's fist pound onto the surgery table, causing one of the scalpels to slightly jump.

"There are only an estimated 2,000 donors to use. Sasuke hasn't been on our waiting list. To be honest, he has just been placed on the waiting list a couple days ago. In stock we don't have a blood type that his body will accept. Sasuke's antibodies—"

"I'm AB negative." Sakura muttered.

"What is your point?"

"I've known Sasuke long enough, been to enough of his hospital injuries, heard enough doctors and orientations to know that AB negative accepts other AB negative." She lives on the whim of his heart, pulling and stitching together every string and crocheting every life he has formed. She is bringing every word he has whispered and every word that he has held to his dark thoughts into mind. And she is bringing that scared-and-alone, twelve year old boy he is and she is empathizing with him.

"Sasuke's AB negative, as well, you know that." Sakura tells the nurse.

"Stop talking nonsense." Tsumi orders, "I'm saying Sasuke's _not _going to live, why can't you understand that?"

_( "I was never really there by his side.")_

Say it!

...

Say it!

...

...

_("I want to protect you too, Sasuke-kun." _

_He frowns at her childish antics. "Sakura." _

_"I promise I'll protect you one day!_

_"You're so annoying.")_

...

...

...

(_I'll protect you._)

...

...

"Give him my heart." Sakura finishes.

The nurse chokes, "What?!"

"I'll give him my heart." Sakura reiterats, making sure the nurse heard her.

"Absolutely not!"

Sakura's eyes widen and she hisses, "_What_?"

"It's too dangerous!'

"You _will _transplant my heart."

"No."

"Look. You _will _do it." Sakura hesitats to find a (semi-)logical reason. "If Sasuke-kun dies, I will still have my friends, I will still have my family; but, even with them, without Sasuke-kun, it's like being alone. I will not be able to live with myself, knowing that my forever, my time I've spent in love with him was worth nothing. I will not be able to live with myself, knowing he's gone—_forever_."

The nurse coughs, uncomfortable. It's illogical. It's stupid. It's irrational.

It's Sakura.

"The Uchiha clan. Given, if he lives, it can be resurrected. The clan will be extinct if he dies! Listen, he will not be able to finish his goals if he dies! And...And I-I _promised _to protect him! I can _save_ him!

"I already know that I am not an extremely valuable asset to Konoha's army." Sakura admits shyly. "Sasuke-kun could actually _save _others, it'd be like...like a twisted pay-it-forward!" Sakura stops out of breath. "And even if you refuse to do this, I will still stop my heart some way, and I will be depending on you to do the right thing and have it transplanted."

Tsumi is on the verge of tears, because she doesn't want to do this and she understands Sakura's words are dependable. "Are you sure?" She asks, closing the door behind her.

Of all days for Tsunade to be late to the surgery room.

...

_("I want to protect you too, Sasuke-kun." _

_He frowns at her childish antics. "Sakura." _

_"I promise I'll protect you one day!_

_"You're so annoying.")_

...

_(I'll protect you.)_

...

...

"There is no turning back from your decision."

...

(_I'll protect you!_)

...

...

"Yes, I am absolutely positive." Sakura assures her, never really once thing about how rash of a decision this actually was. She trembles as a moment of silence passes throughout the entire surgery room. Her eyes glance towards the unconscious Sasuke and she walks towards him, every step echoing and becoming harder to make. When she reaches him, she touches his enclosed hand, tightening it around a small sheet of papre.

She gives a sad chuckle to herself, to Sasuke. "Neh, Sasuke. I'm sorry, that even after waiting this long...I still won't be there to see you when you wake up."

There is a small twitch of a dark raven brow, where it tenses before it returns to it's normal state. Sakura dips her head down, placing a lightening fast, chast kiss onto his cold, chapped lips, still unsure of whether or not she is allowed to.

The final goodbyes are made and placed.

"I refuse to have anything to do with assisting such malpractice, or...euthanasia." The nurse says, crossing her arms, hoping so hard that Sakura will come to her senses. Tsumi's hands are shaking fervently, this was not in the job description.

Sakura hastily opens the draws, drawer after drawer, until she finds a tiny tin box resting inside. Curiosity is sparked and Sakura unlocks the box. "Aha!" She gives a small, sad exclamation. Inside lies a scroll

"How did you know—?"

"Tsunade requires one in each hospital room in case of rogue shinobi attacks."

Sakura bites her bottom lip as she unfolds the tight scroll. She takes a quick glance at Sasuke, hoping that everything will stop—time, reality—and she'll wake up. She'll wake up to a sleeping Sasuke by her side, Uchiha babies that belong to her and Sasuke, and happiness. Shaking furiously, she reverts her attention back to the scroll.

"SAKURA!" Tsumi cries in hesitation. _Please don't do this... Oh God_—_Please, Oh God..._—

Sakura falters in her hand seals.

"The last seal was handwritten," Sakura says aloud with a dry laugh, "Aha! Whoever wrote this has such horrible handwriting!" Sakura's voice cracks for a moment and she clamps her mouth shut. "They mislead me with a tiger for ram. Jeez," She insecurely laughs to herself again, "what a horrible joke!"

Then, she starts again.

Shaky fingers are placed together.

_Tiger. Ram. Hare. Ram. Serpent. Dragon__—_

Vibrant emerald eyes glance at her lover and they blink down the tears that she has been crying for him since she was twelve years old.

_("I love you_—_")  
_

_—Ram._

"SAKURA!"

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

Everywhere.

_Blood._

(_"_—_with all my heart.")_

_**...  
**_

...

_("Whisper to me, whenever you are scared." Sasuke smiles at her, "I'll come and save you__."_

_She's always wanted to see Sasuke truly smile, but she's never wanted to see his smile as a sad one. _

_He then faints in her arms, his blood seeping everywhere._

_His blood._

_ Everywhere.)_

...

...

It is her blood this time.

And it's everywhere.

Tsumi falls to the ground, trembling, shaking, crying, and most of all horrified. And it's only minutes later that the door swings open, Tsunade entering the room excitedly.

"Tsumi, I have a heart—!" Tsunade's voice cracks and stops and dies.

A scroll hangs halfway on a table, as well as a pink-haired girl_—_the one she always saw in Uchiha Sasuke's room—laying _dead_ on the ground. "W-What happened?!"

Sakura.

Sakura.

_SAKURA_!

"SAKURA!" Tsunade sceams, everything crashing upon her at once. Sakura, the daughter she had never had, the girl, her apprentice that she had loved so dear.

Motionless.

_Motionless_.

Dead.

Tsunade knows and understands what happens, and she hates Uchiha Sasuke with every ounce she can gather. In response though, to the scenario which occurred, she becomes the doctor she has always regretted becoming. With this in mind, and no moments to spare, she gets to work.

Within nine hours, a blue light illuminates on the screen above the emergency surgery room's door.

* * *

Onyx eyes flutter open.

"You bastard."

Sasuke doesn't respond to Naruto's greeting, but merely gives a short glance to him. Sasuke then continues to look around, seeing some black-haired kid sitting in the corner; his former teacher sitting at a table and staring blankly at his orange pornographic book. Almost everyone was there.

Almost.

"Where... Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asks, frowning.

It reminds him of a dream he had while he was in his coma. Sasuke moves his right hand slowly, trying to move any of his limbs from their stationary positions. He pauses, his brows furrow, and his eyes narrow.

"What's—"

A piece of paper is shoved in his fist.

-x-

_To my love, Sasuke-kun:_

_I always have loved you. Please, don't degrade it by ever thinking it was a silly crush! I'll come and haunt you if you do (insert courtesy laugh here, please)! I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't be there to see you wake up. I swear, I waited almost a whole month for you in that ugly room. It was really boring, to be honest. However, I'm stuck! I know that I will be missing you while I'm gone, but that is what the after-life is for._

_Calculate it, Sasuke-kun. (You've always been good with calculations, so it shouldn't be too hard!)_

_So, you better promise to calculate it for me. And, now you ask: what do I calculate, oh great Sakura (don't worry, I know, deep down, you are a flatterer)?_

_Calculate when we will meet each other again in the after-life. Estimations, approximations, anything! That can be my birthday gifts from you (you did miss 3 of them)._

_Even though you left, Sasuke-kun, I still never did forget._

_"Thank you."_

_Was it for what I had done for you?_

_Maybe, you could see into the future with your sharingan. Maybe, you were able to look upon this day. I like to think, though, it's because you love me too (don't be shy, you obviously do!)._

_Just. Please..._

_Understand that I don't want you to live with my memory. Think of it this way, I can be your little secret! Listen, I know you won't agree on forgetting me (because you're too in love with me, remember?). But, how about this? Just forget me, a little. Whenever I seem to not be around anymore, remember: I will always love you._

_Never forget that!_

_It's what my mom use to always tell me when I was concerned about my prince-charming (I'm hinting at you). _

_"God gave us two ears to hear. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two hands to hold. Then, he gave us one heart."_

_Being me, I would always wonder: "Why only one heart?" _

_"He gave us one heart, because there is someone else that has the other one!" _

_(It's suppose to be a methaphor or something. But, ironically enough, it's literal now!—I'm grinning right now, if you were wondering.)_

_Well, I'll give you time so you can catch up with everyone!_

_Bye-bye!_

_Love, Sakura._

-x-

"Why won't you answer my question?" Sasuke demands, suspicious of everyone, of everyone, this note, and Sakura.

Naruto looks at him and it hurts him to even say it, because it sounds like such a lie. "She's... Sakura, she's dead."

Sasuke already knew from their expressions. He could tell, he could tell, but he couldn't believe. Everything inside him is twisting and knotting and he wants to burn her note and yell at everyone to stop joking around—he always did hate pranks. He wishes everything rational would convert to irrational, and he wishes that for once, just this once, his hopes and dreams and thoughts could be interpreted and created. He wishes his hopes could become reality.

What was life without Sakura?

The thought, not once, has ever occurred to him.

"You... You, literally, have Sakura's heart."

Everything at that instant disappears in Sasuke's mind, in Sasuke's body, in Sasuke's soul.

Naruto frowns.

_(_"_Sakura, I promise. I __promise_. In the end, he _will_ wake up."_)_

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispers, angry and nostalgic and regretful and everything-he-wishes-he-was, plus one.

_("I'll protect you." _

_Smile. _

_"I promise.")_

"Thank you."

-

-

-

_Because, he gave the other one to someone else, for you to find._

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

**Reviews make me write :)  
**

EWHH its Kenna


End file.
